


Where's Hiro

by hoshi (ladylune)



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cat/Human Hybrids, Dog/Human Hybrids, Incest, Interactive Fiction, Kidnapping, M/M, Mentions of past kidnapping, Sibling Incest, aka the au created by the amaze yukipri on tumblr, basically maybe they'll be able to pass as super mutual brocons instead of incest, because i couldnt help myself, but just in case, but like nothing happens lol this is silly, catdog au, i just took it for a whirl this universe belongs to her, possessive!hiro, their relationship is also very vague here but uh that possessive hiro tag is there for a reason lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 14:32:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3814036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladylune/pseuds/hoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiro gets kidnapped by incompetent people; Tadashi comes to the rescue</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where's Hiro

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yukipri on tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=yukipri+on+tumblr).



> this story came to life because 1, i had wanted to write a fic in this au for a long time now, 2, it was my friend's birthday, and 3, interactive fics are hella cool haha
> 
> if you don't know the catdog au, [sTOP AND GO THROUGH YUKIPRI'S TAG ON HER TUMBLR](http://yukipri.tumblr.com/tagged/bh6-catboy-dogboy-AU), scroll through it all and bask in the magnificence ok, it will be worth your time i _swea r._ Things will make sooo much more sense + her art is super cute and the AU is super awesome. You literally have nothing to lose by checking it out ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> also, there's not much hidashi interaction in this fic, but i hope what is there is enough && i also hope that you, the reader, will enjoy it! who knows, maybe i'll write more in the future ;D
> 
> alsox2, PLEASE OPEN THE LINK IN A NEW TAB
> 
> disclaimer: i don't own bh6, or this au; also this is un-beta'd orz

 

 

 

[[ remember: click whichever blue link suits your fancy, there is no bad ending ^q^b ]]

 

 

 

 

[ **"You guys are new to this whole kidnapping business, huh?"** ](http://www.philome.la/hoshiwrites/wheres-hiro)

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> kudos are buttons of love, and comments will be much appreciated. also, please tell me what you think about the formatting. do you guys like interactive fics? do you not? would you like to see more of it in the future?? gimme yo feedback people! + lemme shower you in my happy tears!
> 
> say hi on [tumblr](http://hoshikuso.tumblr.com/) & [twitter](https://twitter.com/hoshiwrites)!~


End file.
